


The More You Give, The More You Have

by JustLucky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexia - Freeform, Costia isnt dead, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Angst, OT3, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, ranya, this is my first fic, who thinks of this stuff, why are tags so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLucky/pseuds/JustLucky
Summary: Lexa and Costia have been Lexa and Costia since high school. They Meet Clarke her freshmen year in college. 10 years later they all live together, but Clarke Has a secret. For 10 years she has been madly in love with both of them. But enough is enough, she cant do this to her self any longer. Deciding to leave Clarke tears herself away promising to never look back. Until the they find her.





	The More You Give, The More You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. This is my first fic, I have no Beta. Comments are welcome.

The day had been almost perfect for Clarke She was one her way back from the Mt Weather Gallery in Polis, swerving in and out of traffic pushing the engine of her midnight blue ninja just to feel the wind buffet around her matching helmet. The Gallery not only bought her latest series of photos but they wanted the next two as well, no matter the subject.

 Seeing her exit she backed off the throttle and came to a stop at the end of the of the off ramp. Balancing the powerful bike between her legs she pushed into the seat letting the vibrations tease her core.

_It’s been too long if I’m trying to use the bike to get off,_ she thought to herself relishing the tight tingle she felt. Seeing the light turn green Clark was off like a shot taking the right turn hard enjoying the thrill it gave her to push the machine between her thighs.

Keeping the bike near the speed limit she decided to stop at the liquor store to pick up something to celebrate her day.  Perusing the isle, she caught the pretty girl behind the counter checking her out. With a smirk, she picked a bottle of Patron Silver and sauntered to the counter letting her hips sway just a bit more than normal. Setting the bottle on the counter she unzipped her motor cycle jacket and leaned against her arms knowing between the tight tank top she was wearing and the way she was standing the poor girl was going to get an eye full of what Clarke considered one of her best features.

Ringing up the bottle the effect was obvious, “That will be $37.56,” She told Clarke’s chest with a stutter.

Pulling two twenties out her wallet she grabbed the brown paper bag and headed for the door, working her hips. By the time Clarke got back to her bike the cashier was chasing after her.

“You forgot your change” she said her face flush. Without another word, the girl pushed two crinkled one dollar bills into Clarke’s hand and fled back into the store. Looking at the wadded bills Clarke noticed the top bill had writing done in black marker.  It said Kelly and had a phone number. Smirking Clarke looked back to the store seeing the red-faced girl watching from the window. With a wave Clark tucked the money into her bra, making sure Kelly saw her do it. Tucking the bottle in the side of her Jacket she zipped it up and Clarke started the engine.

_Works like a charm,_ she thought to herself settling her helmet on her head once more.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking the curves slower with the bottle under her arm, Clarke let her mind wander as she took the familiar side streets to her house.  Pulling in the full drive way she parked in her spot next to her car. Trying to be considerate of the fact she had two vehicles whereas her house mates only had one each she tried to keep her bike close as possible to save space. Taking off her helmet she pushed her fingers through her blond tresses trying to shake the helmet hair free. Pulling the bottle out of her jacket Clarke ran up the stairs eager to tell her house mates the good news and maybe get a little wild tonight.

Unlocking the door, she stepped into the house and threw her keys into the bowl on the table by the door. Getting ready to call out to see where Lexa and Costia were she was stopped by a low moan coming from the kitchen. Following the sound, a knot began to grow in Clarkes lower stomach. She knew what was making that noise, but she was unable to make herself stop. Around the corner she was greeted by a sight that both aroused her and made her want to break down in soul racking sobs. Lying naked on the kitchen table was her sinfully gorgeous house mate Costia. Head thrown back and legs spread and propped up on chairs, Costia didn’t see her standing in the doorway. Nor did Lexa who’s back was to Clarke as she was naked on her knees eating Costia out for all she was worth.

Clarke was rooted to the floor, so aroused that she could feel the gush of fluids between her legs. Clarke knew she had to leave. She knew she had to turn around and walk out, because if she didn’t she would try to join in and that would be the worst thing she could do.  Closing her eyes, she turned sharply and made a silent break for the stairs. She couldn’t be here anymore. Leaving the celebration bottle on the stairs, she made it to her room and hastily packed a bag and all but ran back down stairs grabbing the tequila on the way back down. No longer caring if she made noise she made a break for the front door slamming it on the way out. Climbing in to her Jeep she revved the engine before pealing out the drive. Putting the Jeep into drive she saw out of the corner of her eye that both Lexa and Costia came running put the house half-dressed to watch her speed off trying to call out to her. Seconds later her cell was going off. Pulling it out of her jacket she turned it off and threw it in the passenger seat. Clarke needed to get away, she need to out run the ache in her chest and the pounding in her head, with tears in her eyes she got back on the high way heading the opposite way from Polis.

Clarke was done, she thought is she could just be close to them it would be ok. She thought she could handle the constant yearning, the needing to be close, but after 3 failed relationships and countless one night stands, Clark Griffin was no closer to not being in hopelessly love with both her best friends then she was 10 years ago when she met them.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 Clarke knew she was speeding and perhaps taking the winding turns a little too fast, but she didn’t care. The adrenalin staved off the pain. There was only so much room for emotions and if she could keep the sorrow she felt at bay she could make it to her father’s fishing cabin without breaking down in tears. Ever grateful he left it to her in his will, Clarke smiled a little sad smile, remembering how good a man her father was. Pulling up to the small one room cabin next to a lake Clarke has photographed hundreds of times, some with Lexa and Costia, some without. Realizing where her thoughts were headed she forced them out and focused on the now and grabbed her duffle bag out of the Jeep. Realizing that she should probably tell someone where she is she grabbed the phone out of the front seat and powered it on.

Walking to the front door of the cabin Clarke winced at the sear number of times her phone dinged and vibrated in the short walk from the car. Looking down her had 40 missed calls, half of which were from Lexa or Costia and the other half from Octavia, Raven and Murphy. In addition to the calls there was over 100 text messages. Anything from Lexa or Costia was promptly deleted without being read or heard. Focusing on the remaining messages, she decided that Raven would be the best contact/go between for the time being.

Pressing speed dial # 3 (Lexa and Costia were 1 and 2) it was picked up on the first ring.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GRIFFIN!!!”, Raven roared into the phone. Pulling it away from her ear quickly can her Raven begin to swear in Spanish. Over and over the same phrases are being uttered and Clarke realizes that if she didn’t interrupt that Raven would just keep going until the phone died.

“Raven….” Clarke Starts out calmly, “Raven…” She repeats louder, “GOD DAMN IT, RAVEN RAYES SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH,” Clarke losses it. She is tired and knows this conversation has to happen but it will happen on her terms or not at all.

Hearing silence on the other end of the line she checks the phone to make sure Rae didn’t hang up on her, before she continues.

“Raven, I am ok. I am at Dad’s cabin. I am going to stay here for a few days and figure some shit out.” Clarke sighs as she opens the Cabin still on the phone realizing she will have to go back into town to get food.

“What happen, Clarke?! I get this frantic call from Lexa about how you stormed out of the house and pealed out of the drive way, that you aren’t answering the phone. They called the police to make sure you were still alive,” Clarke can hear the fear and anger in Rae’s voice.

“I can’t do it any more Rae,” Clarke responds trying to keep her voice even.

“Can’t do what any more, Griffin? Act normal? Answer the damn phone? What exactly can’t you do any more, Clarke?” As the list of questions goes on Ravens voice softens, the last one almost a whisper as if being so angry has tired her out.

Clarke was hoping that should wouldn’t have to say it. She knows that if she says it out loud it’s going to hurt that much more, but Rae has been her best friend since second grade, she deserves to know what’s going on.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes the deepest breath she could before she finally tells her best friend her deepest secret, “For the last ten years I have been in love with not only Lexa but Costia, as well.” She waits for Raven to say something, anything. For her to laugh or yell or try to talk her out of it. Instead all Clarke hears is, “I know.”


End file.
